Excuse Me, Officer Dean
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: Dean wear a police uniform, Sam likes that idea. Wincest.


**Pairing: Sam/Dean**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Words: 2,699**

**Summary: Dean is wearing a police uniform, Sam quite likes that idea.**

Dean gave an aggravated sigh as he opened the driver door to the Impala. Sam was sitting in the passenger seat reading the local newspaper looking at weather reports. He looked up from the text in front of him to see his older brother thrust his keys into the ignition and start the car. Dean had changed into the police uniform they got from Bobby and Sam watched in awe as his brother grumbled on about how itchy the thing was but all he could see was how the navy blue shirt clung to the toned torso beneath it. He found himself licking his lips as his eyes focused on the belt that carried the complete set with the flashlight, nightstick, taser, and silver handcuffs. A moan nearly escaped Sam's lips at the thought of what Dean could do with those handcuffs, of course the shift in his brother's hips as he adjusted himself once again in his seat as he drove didn't help either. Somewhere he heard Dean complain that the pants were too tight to sit in and whined about chaffing. In all this time Dean never once looked over to his brother as he continued to talk about how uncomfortable he was. It wasn't until they got to the last stop light that lead out of the city did he look over at Sam, who was staring at him like he was something to eat. Clearing his throat and bringing Sam out of his stupor Dean swore he saw him wipe drool away with the back of his sleeve.

"See something you like, Sammy?" Dean smirked and turned his head back around before the light turned green.

"Uh.." Sam coughed and scratched his head in embarrassment. "So, there have been signs of lightning storms in the area. Looks like Bobby may have been right about that Demon sighting." He tried to change the subject which only made Dean chuckle.

Dean could understand the embarrassment that Sam felt. It had only been a few weeks ago that they had gone beyond the point of just brothers. Honestly, he never thought it would get that far. For Dean there had always been a certain attraction to Sam, he practically raised the kid for Christ sakes. He spent almost every waking hour with Sam and it hurt him more then he would like to admit when he left for Stanford. Thinking back he wasn't sure how it all happened. Really, all he wanted to do was pour itching powder on Sam's underwear as payback from the day before. Except, when the bathroom door opened just when he was getting the cap off of the bottle he froze. Sam stood there in just a towel that sat low on his hips and water dripped from his hair. There was one water drop that slid its way down Sam's neck and down his chest, then following his happy trail down into the towel. It was that time when his younger brother called him out on his staring. With a cough he tried to shrug it off but his pants were just a little too tight to think about anything other then the more than half naked man in front of him. Except, Sam walked towards him and took the itching powder from his hands, questioning what he was doing with it. Until he saw his underwear sitting on the bed and Dean's guilty look. With an eyeroll he tried to walk away but his towel came undone and fell to the floor. Any sense of control Dean had before left when he saw his brother standing naked in front of him. His eyes followed the lean muscles of his brother's chest and down to his hipbones. Not a thought went through his head when he took those few steps closing the distance between them and kissed Sam like there was no tomorrow. Now, looking over to his brother he bit his lower lip in thought. It was a miracle Sam had accepted how Dean felt for him. He could have pushed him away when he kissed him, or afterward had left and never spoken to him again. Multiple times Dean had wanted to do something about his... need for Sam but whenever he tried he always pictured him thinking that he was disgusting. That Sam would never want him. It was a surprise when Sam had gripped him by the shoulders and kissed him back hard. Teeth clashing together and tongues fighting for dominance. Shifting his hips in his seat once again he cut a glance at Sam who watched the movement intently. They had been on the road for no more then an hour and the sun had set. There was nobody else on the highway except for them and Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in thought.

"How long do we have until we reach the next town?" Dean asked.

"A few more hours, why?" Sam asked closing the newspaper he was still reading.

Dean swerved to the right, taking the car off of the the highway. Stalling his car he got out of his seat and walked around the back and back up to the passenger side. He had pulled out his flashlight from his belt and tapped the back end of it lightly on the glass. Sam rolled down the window and looked confusedly at Dean.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked turning to face his brother from his seat.

"Can I see some license and registration, please?" Dean asked, his voice turning to that of authority.

Realization passed over Sam's face as he watched his brother look up and examine the highway before looking back at him. A shiver went down his spine and he pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. Reaching into the glove box he pulled out the car's registration and handed it to "the officer".

"Did I do something wrong officer?" Sam asked Dean innocently.

"Just a routine pull over, you were going a little fast. Did you know that?" Dean flashed the light near Sam's face expecting an answer.

"There's nobody else on the road, sir." Sam let his voice sound defensive gesturing his arms out towards to road.

"Don't get smart with me, son." Officer Dean scolded as he examined the things that were handed to him. "I have to go check these. Don't go anywhere." He said walking to the back of the Impala.

Sam watched his brother in the side mirror, adjusting himself in his jeans as he watched the way Dean's hips moved from side to side. He sighed and relaxed back into his seat frustrated with himself that he was already hard and all that had happened was Dean talking to him. He closed his eyes and sighed as Dean opened the trunk of the Impala then closed it again as he came back to the front of the car. Dean had slid something into his one of the breast pockets as he gave Sam back his ID and the registration to the car. There was a smirk on his face, Sam noticed but was gone the time Dean had met his eyes.

"I'm going to need you to get out of the car." Dean stood back and gestured for Sam to open the door.

Doing as he was told, Sam exited the car and closed the door behind him. He hoped that Dean wouldn't notice how his jeans seemed to be a little tighter but as he turned face to face with his brother he saw the way he looked him over.

"Go to the front of the car and face it." Dean ordered and Sam, again, did what he was told. "Legs shoulder width apart." That's when Sam felt the nightstick knock between his legs.

With a groan he placed his hands on the hood, spreading his legs just that much wider. Sam let his head fall forward as he felt the nightstick move down the inside of his leg. Then moving back up the other one, first caressing his calf then up his thigh but stopping before it came near his crotch.

Dean's breathing became steady and controlled as he inspected his brother. He took the nightstick and moved it to the outside of Sam's legs, making sure he didn't have any of his weapons on him. Placing the nightstick back where it belonged he took his hands and felt his way down the side of Sam's hips. The younger Winchester's hands curled on the hood of the car, his shoulders tense and his breathing ragged. Dean's hips were molded to the back of Sam, and he resisted the urge to thrust against his brother as he moved downward continuing his search. When he got to Sam's ankles he moved his hands to the inside of his legs. This time, taking it slow as he felt his way up his now shaking brother.

"I'm not going to find anything sharp or dangerous on you am I, boy?" Dean asked his voice gruff and authoritative.

"No, sir." Sam mumbled.

"What was that?" Dean asked, his hands stopping high at Sam's inner thighs.

"No, Officer." Sam said speaking louder, his voice hitched.

"Good." Dean removed his hands and stood back up.

He smirked when he heard Sam groan in annoyance from the lack of touching he was doing. Stepping forward and sliding his body right up against the back of Sam he took his hips in his hands again. Placing his hands on the taller brother's shoulders and taking his sweet sweet time sliding them down his arms. He felt Sam take in a shaky breath and he knew he was resisting the urge to move back against him. Instead Sam closed his eyes and let Dean feel his way up his shirt. Dean's hands moved up Sam's sides and then over across his front. Not being able to resist any longer, Sam gave a thrust back into Dean. Causing both of them to moan, yet Dean still in character pushed Sam roughly against the hood of the car.

"Now, son. Don't go resisting me now." Dean chided, causing Sam to groan, his face pushed into the cool metal.

His shirt was pushed up enough that his nipple glided right over the hood. The mixture of cold metal and the heat he was feeling in his lower belly and from behind him drove his senses into over drive. Dean then pulled out the handcuff from him belt and pulled back Sam's hands. Cuffing his wrists Dean turned Sam over roughly, forcing him to lay on his hands. Sam groaned in pain from the sudden impact and closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to get his breathing back to normal. Dean wasted no time in dropping to his knees returning to his pat down for weapons. He felt his way up the front of Sam's legs, quickly moving back up as he felt his way up his thighs. Dean couldn't resist squeezing just slightly as he got higher, causing Sam to moan and thrust his hips forward. Continuing Dean slid his hands up to Sam's hips, careful to avoid to his crotch.

"Dean, come on." Sam thrust his hips up again as his brother's hands seemed to stop at his hips.

Dean was watching his younger brother squirm on the hood of his car. Three of his favorite things were coming together and he was going to take his time enjoying it. Reverting back to his character, he moved one hand to gently brush over Sam's crotch. Sam whined and threw his head back against the hood.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything on you, son?" Dean asked pressing his palm into Sam's jeans.

He didn't miss the glare that Sam gave him as he bit his lip to keep from moaning. Dean pushed down harder but took his hand away before Sam could react.

"I'm going to need look at see what I'm dealing with here. Now, I won't get hurt now will I?" Dean asked with a smirk as he reached for Sam's button on his pants.

"Oh, it'll hurt later. I promise you that." Sam answered with another glare.

Unbuttoning Sam's jeans and pulling down the zipper, Dean dropped to his knees and nuzzled his brother's crotch with his nose. A soft whine came from above Dean and he smirked as his hands reached up and curled under the fabric of Sam's boxers. Dean tugged downward on Sam's clothing and he lifted up his hips in order to free himself. Dean watched as Sam's cock sprang into the cold night air, licking his lips as his younger brother gasped. Placing his hands back on Sam's hips he held down his brother as he licked the underside of his cock.

"Dammit, Dean." Sam tried to thrust his hips forward. "I'm going to kill you if you don't-"

Sam was cut off as Dean took him fully into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft before sucking him. Coming back up Dean let go of Sam with a soft 'pop' and continued to hold his brother down as he tongued the head of Sam's cock. Arching off of the Impala, Sam gave a throaty moan. With a satisfied smile Dean moved his right hand to cup his brother's balls and roll them gently in his hands as he took Sam back in his mouth sucking him hard.

"Gah, Dean. Come on." Sam begged, the back of his head coming in contact with the Impala again as he felt his brother move faster.

Taking his hand away from Sam's balls he reached into his breat pocket and pulled the lube he had gotten from the trunk out. Pulling away from Sam he squirted some one his fingers.

"I got you, Sammy." Dean replied, his voice rough.

Returning his attention back to Sam's cock Dean continued to suck him down as his slicked fingers met his brother's entrance. Rubbing the muscle gently, Sam whined and thrust up into Dean's mouth his cock hitting the back of his throat. Gagging slightly Dean pushed into Sam with one finger, releasing his brother's cock from his mouth. Working him open slowly, Dean didn't add another finger until Sam was thrusting against his finger begging for more. Taking Sam back in his mouth Dean worked him open from two fingers to three.

"Oh, god. Dean." Sam groaned as he watched his brother suck him off. "More, please. Gaah." He begged.

Dean scissored his fingers, hitting Sam's sweet spot. Repeating the movement Sam thrust against Dean in earnest, approaching his orgasm fast. Dean swirled his tongue around Sam's shaft once again and gave a long slow suck as he hit his brother's prostate. Not being able to take it any more, the warmth in Sam's lower belly exploded and he moaned as he came in his brother's mouth. Dean swallowed and milked Sam through his orgasm, only releasing him when he got too sensitive.

Removing his fingers from his brother, Dean took the back of his arm and wiped his mouth. Standing up he gave Sam a mischievous grin and grabbed him by the elbow, pulling him back to the standing position. Turning him around, Dean took the keys to the cuffs and release Sam from his bonds. Who pulled his pants back up and returned his shirt back to normal. When Sam finished getting himself back together Dean moved back around to the drivers side and opened his door.

"Come on, Sammy! We got a long road ahead of us." Dean winked as he got back into the drivers seat.

Sam, who was a little more relaxed but still annoyed at his teasing brother got back into the passenger seat. Of course, he got his revenge when Dean actually got pulled over and was forced to explain why he was wearing a police uniform.

**freedomswriter . tumblr . com**


End file.
